


The Words He Longed to Hear

by MeLloNe



Series: Oihina Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Blood, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeLloNe/pseuds/MeLloNe
Summary: The two of them were too foolish to confess to each other. Self doubt had consumed them and neither of the two expected the consequences of their cowardice to be this severe.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oihina Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010073
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Words He Longed to Hear

Hinata sat in the waiting room. His body was begging him to eat something, anything, but his mind said no to it all. He couldn’t eat. Not when the one person he likes is in the hospital passed out sick. Passed out sick because of himself. 

Hinata had other matters to worry about. He had volleyball, especially his teammates. His phone had been vibrating the entire time he stayed there, nearly dying from all the calls. He had upcoming exams to worry about. If his grades were bad then he’d have less time to focus on volleyball. His own mother had been worried with how sudden he ditched school and his refusal to come home. He had all the problems to take care of but his mind was preoccupied with something else. 

He thought back to all the times Oikawa attempted to contact him. There was that time at the end of their match, Oikawa standing there at the gate waiting for him. Hinata, his foolish self hiding behind Tanaka. Oikawa reached out to him as if wanting to talk to him more but he stopped himself. There was also that time back then in the bathroom, Oikawa wanted to talk to him too, but his foolish self once again showed fear to the king. 

Why was he even scared in the first place? He couldn’t remember. There was no reason for him to be scared. He likes the Great King. He likes Oikawa Tooru. He likes Oikawa so why did he never say anything? Sure he had plenty of girls surrounding him, but it’s not like he showed any obvious interest towards them. If he got rejected by Oikawa then he simply got rejected. He would find someone else to love. It was that easy, so why didn’t he just confess his feelings? Confess his feelings before it got to this point. 

If he had just confessed, Oikawa wouldn’t be here right now. Laying in bed, tubes and needles snaking around him. He remembers the panic in Hajime’s voice, yelling at Hinata, telling him Oikawa could possibly die because of him. Tears were streaming down his face and Hinata could do nothing but watch him break down. 

He followed Hajime to the hospital, his mind numb after learning what he did to Oikawa. Hinata feared the thought of Oikawa in pain and so he focused his attention to the flowers along the streets dancing to the breeze. The blue sky and cold breeze that would whisk past him. The butterflies dancing with each other and the bees buzzing searching for a flower. The world around Hinata seemed to be at peace. It seemed to be at peace so why wasn’t he?

The flowers were dancing but they seemed to be mocking Hinata instead. The sky was blue and the sun stood tall above the sky as if telling he could be enjoying this spring day on a date with Oikawa. The two butterflies lovers showing off their relationship with one another. He hoped they would take his mind off of Oikawa, but they made him feel stupid. They made him realize what a fool he was. 

It wasn’t until he saw Oikawa it hit him as to what he did to his crush. His body was frail and lifeless. Lifeless, but the sound of the monitor beeping signaling he was alive. Alive but on the brink of death. Why? Because of himself. Because he was a fool, afraid of being hurt. He was a fool and Oikawa in turn was the one hurt instead. 

His mother called him telling him to call home, saying that he could come to the hospital the day after. It sounded tempting, the thought of being in the comfort of his own bed, but he couldn’t. Not until Oikawa woke up and heard the words that he had been longing to hear. Everyone was gone except him. Sitting in the room alone, the ticking of the clock not helping with his raging headache. 

He rested his head on the chair, his mind being dragged to the abyss. Slowly, he succumbed to his tired body’s wishes and slept. 

\----------------------------<3-----------------------------

Oikawa inhaled trying to gasp for air, however, all he felt were the thorns within his lung slicing him apart. Tears formed in his eyes and they streamed down his face. He should have just confessed to Hinata. Confessed even though he already knew Hinata was together with Tobio. He should have confessed even while knowing he would get rejected. Confess and get rid of the curse plaguing his body. 

Instead of confessing, he let it consume him. His body was torn apart by the thorns of roses sprouting within his body. His throat was bloody from the thorns and clogged from the camellia’s that filled it. These cursed flowers sprouted from the moment he fell in love with Hinata. 

He should have regretted falling in love with Hinata given how torn up he was except he didn’t. Oikawa was happy to have fallen in love with Hinata. He loved Hinata for many reasons. The way he played volleyball. His passion for the sport and the smile that was plastered on his face every time he scored. The way the little sunshine would spread his joy to others such as his teammates and eventually his rivaling teams.

He truly was captivating. It was as if the Hinata was a curse himself. Oikawa smiled at himself. He was such a fool to get caught in between two curses. The curse of Hanahaki and the curse of Hinata’s charm. His beautiful smile that cursed people to surround him, the little sun. 

Oikawa searched for that cursed smile, except it was nowhere to be found. Hinata sat there before him, his already pale skin appearing ghost white. He sat there, his eyes washed with red and his lips shut tight in a thin line. 

Oikawa watched him at the corner waiting for him to come but he never did. He stood there leaning his back tight against the chair and just stared. The heart monitor, the ticking of the clock, the drop of water from the sink, they filled the empty silence in the room. 

Worry started to shroud the feeling of hope he got from seeing Hinata. Hinata wasn’t here to confess, he was only here to see Oikawa and refuse his love. It was only a few words. “I’m sorry, but I don’t like you,” that’s all he has to say and everything would be over. 

His patience had gradually decreased and Oikawa was the one who spoke first, “Come here and talk to me Hinata.” Hinata jolted at the sound of his voice and he walked to Oikawa, his knees quivering. There was no reason for him to be this nervous; he only had to refuse Oikawa's love. Oikawa was ready. He was ready to be rejected by the little sun, he has been waiting for this moment. He didn’t feel a tinge of fear or nervousness. 

His voice raspy he said, “Shorty Pie, let's get this whole ordeal over with already, okay? Just say you don’t like me so that we can move on.” Finishing his sentence, Oikawa turned to the side coughing out the blood covered petals of camellia out into his spit bag. Dragging his arms to his lips he wiped off the blood from his lips with a paper towel. When he turned to look at Hinata, his eyes opened wide at the site of Hinata crying. 

He didn’t need to cry. None of this was his fault. None of this was either of their fault. Oikawa cursed at his tired body. He wanted to hug Hinata, reassuring the little sun everything was fine. However, he couldn’t, he laid there watching as Hinata cried, his throat and the rest of his body in too much pain to say or do anything more. 

Hinata’s lips quivered and with a shaky voice said, “I’m sorry.” Oikawa frowned, unaware of what he was sorry for. Was Hinata sorry for not liking him back? He didn’t know. All Oikawa hoped for was that the apology wasn’t for the state he was in right now. It wasn’t Hinata’s fault. He wanted him to know that. 

Hinata spoke again, his voice more clear, “I should have done it sooner, but I never did. I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.” He wiped the tears from his eyes looking at Oikawa. 

Oikawa had no idea what he was talking about but he waited patiently. He waited as Hinata finally calmed himself down, the two now looking each other in the eye. Hinata inhaled and with a steady voice told him, “Oikawa-san, I’ve liked you for a long time now. I’m sorry that I never gained the courage to tell you.”

Oikawa looked at Hinata, his eyes wide and his mouth open not knowing what to say. The little sunshine that he fell in love with returns his feelings. He likes him back. Just like Oikawa lacked the courage to say anything he did too. Oikawa, despite the pain, laughed through his coughs. 

Hinata stood there bewildered at Oikawa's sudden laugh. He stood there, his brows knitted together as he waited for Oikawa to calm down. Oikawa gazed at the flower petals scattered around his bed. He was too relaxed given the circumstances he was in. With the little power his body willed him, he grabbed Hinata’s hand. Looking at Shouyou, he said with a chuckle to his voice, “How foolish of us Hinata, falling into the trap of self doubt. We both liked each other the entire time and neither of us confessed.”

Hinata’s eyes squinted tears seeping from the corners. He began to chuckle looking at Oikawa, “We really are fools aren’t we?” he gasped out. With a gentle smile he said once again, “I like you.”

Oikawa cocked his head, smiling, he responded, “I like you too, Hinata.” Hinata stared at him with his eyes glistening and lightly hugged Oikawa. Leaning into his neck, Oikawa finally felt okay with himself. Both mentally and physically, he felt fine for once in a long time. The arms that he longed to be held by. The little sunshine that he fell in love and nearly died for was now with him and was now his. 

He couldn’t believe it. Oikawa was delirious knowing that Hinata would embrace him many more times after this. There would be an endless radiance of warmth coming from Hinata specifically directed towards him. He finally had Hinata and Oikawa for once cried due to reasons other than sadness. 

The roots of the roses and camellias were finally gone. His anguish and depression no longer feeding the curse, the flowers would finally decay. Oikawa was finally free.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you for reading to the end and I hope you enjoyed the story. I can only seem to write angsty stories. I will attempt to write fluffier stuff... attempt. I don't know if I will ever get to write for the earlier prompts of Oihinaweek but I will try. School is slowly tearing me apart. Anyways, happy Oihinaweek!


End file.
